Someday Together
by Karategirl537
Summary: Princess Beatrice must pick one of the Enton brothers to marry to stop the long war. Will she pick who she loves or the brother who is best for her city. When someone wants them all dead. Rated T for Tobias. Enjoy and Review.
1. Chapter 1 The news

**Hi everyone. Many of you have read someday already. I wanted to change what I wrote up. This means longer chapters once a week. Also it means way better chapters. Please review and enjoy. Also this is the longest Chapter I have ever written!**

I race down the hallway to the elevator. Pounding hard on the number 12 trying to make the elevator go faster. While I wait for the 12th floor. My hair gets fixed into a neat bun. The long dark blue dress I wear gets brushed off. I spent the morning on the roof top, because I did not have any lessons today. The elevator stops at 20. My brother's and his wife's floor. Susan, my brothers wife walks into the elevator.

"Good Afternoon Beatrice," Susan says to me when she enters the elevator.

"Good Afternoon to you too. Are you having tea with my Mother and I?" I ask her.

"Yes I am, your father and Caleb have meetings with the King of New York,"

"Oh,"

Susan is wearing a light plan gray dress. Before she married my brother she worked severing others. Handing out food at a homeless shelter. Susan entered a contest to win my brother's heart. Caleb and her have been married for almost six months now. The elevator rings at the 12th floor and Susan and I step out. The glass doors of the elevator close behind us. Together we walk to the woman's tea room. My Mother the queen of Chicago sits on her comfy chair by the fireplace. Due to it being summer the fire is not lit.

"Good afternoon girls. Please get your tea and take your seats," Mother says when wa enter.

Susan and I walk over to get our tea cups. My Mother is always selfless. Thinking of her people before herself. I wish I could be like her, but I can't. My whole family is always thinking of others before them. While I drink my tea Mother and Susan are talking about babies. Susan and Caleb found out last week that she was having a baby.

"What do you think Beatrice? If it's a boy or a girl,". Susan asks me.

"I think that a girl would be nice. What do you think?" I ask her.

I then take a small taste of my tea. I have never enjoyed the taste.

"Well any gander would be lovely. I just hope the baby is healthy," Susan replies.

Susan can be so selfless sometimes. I think to myself. My Mother looks at Susan and me smiling. The rest of tea time is spent talking about the roof top and how we need to plant some new flowers in it. Afterwords I take the glass elevator to my floor 50. I enter my bedroom to find it spotless. This morning my room was a mess. I could not find my book I am reading about manners. My maids must have clean my room when I was gone. My room is a light golden color. My room is full of stars and sparkles. I have some blue colors as well. Curing up into a ball I enter is dark sleep.

PAGE BREAK-

My hair is being put into bun, while another maid is doing light makeup. The dress they put me in is a light blue long gown. Susan knocks on my door and lets herself in.

"Beatrice, are you ready? Dinner is at 6 and it's already 20 tell,". Susan informs me.

"Yes I am coming," I reply.

The elevator is slow going down to the third floor.

"Oh I almost forgot. The King and Queen of New York are going to be there," Susan tells me when the elevator is at the 36 floor.

"The people who we are in a war with!?"

"Yes King Marcus and Queen Evelyn of New York will be there. I think they were talking about something to due with their sons," Susan replies as nicely as she can.

This means a long never ending dinner. The elevator stop alast. Together Susan and I walk to the dinning room. I take my seat next across from Caleb. When Caleb and I where little we would take our meals in the nursery. The day we turned ten was when we got to sit in the dinning room with our patents. Caleb was ten before me. I couldn't wait to sit with them. Now most days when we have guest I hate it.

"Hello Beatrice and Susan. We are still waiting on the boys," My mother tells us.

Queen Evelyn is already there sitting a chair next to Susan. Soon the boys walk in.

"Sorry we are a little late. The meeting took long," my Father says.

"It's fine we don't mind waiting," my Mother replies.

Caleb takes his seat across from me. The soup is then served, followed By the main corse.

"Beatrice your Mother and I have talked about the idea of you picking one of the Eaton boys to marry," my Father informs me.

That must be why Evelyn and Marcus are here. I think to myself.

"If that is what's best for our cities then I will,". I reply not saying the truth.

They start making plans. Three girls from the city will come to learn how to be princess as well. The girls will marry the other three brothers. I will meet the boys in two weeks. More lessons will be taken. I then block out what they are talking about now. Soon Evelyn and Marcus have to go to get on their plane. I take the elevator to my floor. Slowly the elevator moves to my floor. Taking a long bath in warm water. After that I put on my warm cozy PJs and go to bed. Not thinking about how my life will change.

**I hope you liked it. Twice a week on my page I will reply to your reviews. Now I am off to my tuesday Karate class. I get to see the boy I like! ****Please Review! Also PM me if you want to chat or to help with my story.**


	2. Chapter 2 Talking

**Hey everyone! Now this chapter is not as long as the last one, but I hope you like it. Right now the weather is 70 and I am loveing it! I been horse back riding and running a lot. But tommorw it's going to snow! Lots of karate stuff is going on right now. If you read the other story, you would know that a boy I really like goes to the class too.**

My Maids put me in a rosy colored dress. I twirl around in a circle. The dress is as light as a feather. I have never thought that I looked like some of the girls. My body still looks like I am 12 years old. My Dressing room door opens and my Mother gracefully walks to me. Her steps are as graceful as a dancer.

"Good Morning Beatrice. I thought that we would talk about some of the changes and what is going to happen," she tells me.

"Sure," I reply.

"I had breakfast for us on the roof to eat, while we talk. Come there when you are done getting ready,"

"Yes Mother,"

Without another word she leaves as gracefully as she came. I could never be graceful. That must be why I am not able to dance. The last pin is put in my bun. My Maids then send me of to the roof. Slowly the elevator arrives at the 134th floor. A open door to my right is a small staff meeting room. Inside are many of the Maids, Cooks, and Butlers. Peter, an young Butle my age is in there talking. I walk up to the door to listen in.

"We have to do something about them. We don't want them to ruin our City!" Peter tells them.

"You are right. We need her to pick the other one," a Cook replies.

I slowly backup. Crash! Yelling in shock the Maids, Cooks, and Butlers come running out. A vase broke. One of the butlers start to clean the mess up.

"I am so sorry I was just making my way to the roof," I say to them feeling bad.

"Just go to the roof we will clean this up, Princess," a Maid tells me.

XXXXXXXXX

A wind carries the smell breakfast. Making my way to the glass building where my Mother waits. I stop to smell the Roses. Enteing the glass building. I see my Mother waiting at a small table.

"Hi Mom," I say. Knowing that I don't have to be formal.

"Hello sweetly pie. Come take a seat,"

I sit in the chair across from her. Then I am served a plate of pancakes.

"So lets get started," my Mother tells me.

"Tomorrow three girls from the city will come here to live with you. Due to the fact the there are four brothers, the girls will marry the other three boys. The girls and you will take lessons together. In a week the boys will come and you will have lots of time with each of them. Before you must pick one," Mother informs me.

"Yes Mother," I reply.

We finsh eating our food. Mother sends me back to my floor. I am given the day off from my Princess class. The rosy colored dress is taken off. Jeans and a shirt instead. My desk is cleaned off and I have plan paper pulled out of the desk to draw.

XXXXXXXX

Wakeing early in the Morning I climb out of my bed. I ring the bell to call for my maids. They arrive fast. After asking for some food, I sit on the sofa. A newspaper for the city is on my coffee table. I open it up and see my name all over the paper. Most of the stories are fake. Just written to get people to buy their paper. The door opens.

"Princess, the food is here. Also you need to eat fast. The girls will be at the tower soon," a Maid informs me.

I eat fast. The meal is eggs and toast. One of the maids picked out an dark blue dress. Just a plan lace one. After getting dress I ride the elevator to the first floor. Out on the steps many people are out there.

"Oh Beatrice, great timing. The girls are almost here," My Mother tells me once the sees me.

"Great,"

The whole family walks out. The first black car pulls up.

**Now I am going to try to Update really soon. Anyway. Have any of you guys seen the Movie yet? Is it good? My friends and I are going to go see it together after karate. I have all the extra books and stuff that came out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Update and pollcontest

**Hello everyone! I need some help. Could you please help me pick the ladies in waiting? Please Review saying which Divergent Female character should be one. Please give me their full name and what they look like. This will help me get the chapter up faster. Thanks for your help. You have a week to pick your ladies in waiting out! **


End file.
